rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkeverse
Since I’m not done setting up my personal wiki yet, I thought I might as well dump it here. The Arkeverse is not the only name this universe goes by, but it is just the most common name. The central worlds can be breached if you go far enough to the edge of the universe, but the rest of the worlds are separated by a golden mist, which is a potent amnestic, even through the hulls of ships designed to travel through. Nobody has managed to travel through yet. Central Worlds Arke’s Universe This is the central universe, where everything stems from. This world is hundreds of different worlds meshed together, to create one of the most fantastic genre-blends ever. This universe is ruled by the Arke family, who’s members are gifted with superpowers. Home of Silverstrike, Thundersnow, Cybercrusader, and Cassandra Dark. The River A world where everything revolves around one, endless river. Nobody knows where it comes from, nobody knows where it leads. But one day, a group of people decide that they're going to find the source. The Dark Woods An endless maze of twisted trees, each shadow is a real and horrifying danger. Home of the White Hood. Inner Worlds(beyond the Golden Mist) Earth(Sentinels) A superhero universe, where things where once idealistic, but are now grim. The majority of the world’s superheroes have been killed, and the ordinary populace are mainly opposed to the idea of a return in superheroics. Home of Eventide and the Sentinels. Ultimatium A world where two universes, one of magic and one of technology, are at war. Mages, soldiers, mech pilots, technomancers, and steampunks. All centered around one place, the Clocktower, and on its topmost floor: the Final Nexus, the meeting point between worlds. Earth(Atlantis Lost) This is a world were Atlantis does exist, but it has been hidden for centuries in another dimension only accessible through a mystical whirlpool. Home of Atlantis(the person), and the Atlantean Guard. Earth(Shards) A world where the primal elements have manifested themselves as crystal shards, giving the wielded power. Many people are trying to find them worldwide. Home of the Rodriguez twins, Christopher Hamilton, and Lord Hans Blackstone. Tholoren My home campaign setting. Different races fight for land and dominance, and yuguloths plot evil in the background. Humans are fascist geneticists, elves democratic/fascist elitists, dwarves isolationists, gnomes wanderers, halflings a declining civilization, and Goliaths crazy calvarymen. Clash of Cultures Elemental mages, or elementalists, have existed for centuries, but recently, the East and the West have been at war. The classical elements, fire, water, earth, and air, vs the Chinese elements, fire, water, wood, metal, and sky. Not to mention the other elements which exist. Time and Time Again Time travel is messy. There are two ways: entering "rips", or opening "gates". Rips change time, while gates make you a pre-existing part of time. But the timestream cannot suffer too much abuse, or you will disappear into an alternate reality. Home of the Guardians and the Changemakers. See What You Want To See Twelve reality bending artifacts were activated thousands of years ago. Each one blocks out a separate facet of reality, so that something or someone can operate behind the tatters we call reality. But these devices are far from flawless, and one day, they start glitching. When the blind see, when the deaf hear, when the mute speak and the ignorant think, then shall it the veil fall down. Guardians Front The world has many monsters dwelling in it, from the ancient myths to the modern cryptids. The Guardians must not only protect the populace from the existence and danger of monsters, and protect the monsters from extinction. After an ill-fated mission into the Land of No Return, Chimera Force must once again organize to prevent the return of a greater threat than any monster. Rite of Five Every five years, Alcovoros the Skeletal King has been reborn in the Infernal Waste, and the five best graduates of Ulpinos Warrior School are sent to defeat him. But this year is different. A black-armored knight stands guard at the edge of the Waste. Four Reapers transport a mysterious cargo towards the village. Worst of all, the Skeletal King survived his last attack. Empire The land of Eupon has for centuries been occupied by four ancestral houses: Halor, Vengyon, Phandros, and Umbrael. Halor is the strongest, Vengyon is the weakest, Phandros is the barbarians, and Umbrael the hedonists; this is the way it has always been-until Vengyon rises, and decimates Halor. Now, Umbrael fights a losing war, and Phandros has submitted to Vengyon. But when Prince Wylerian returns from exile to claim the kingship, will he take back the land, or hasten the fall of the Eupon? Ft. Wylerian, Khresia, Mikaten, Kion, and Ikaeus. Outer Worlds(Fanfiction) Only transmissions have been recovered from these worlds. Not much is known about them. Broken Faith(Riordanverse, partially off Camp Half-Blood Wiki) “This is to all children of the ancient gods: Do not go to Brooklyn. The House of Life is in tatters. Do not go to California. Camp Jupiter is in ruins. Do not go to Boston. Valhalla Hotel is empty and abandoned. Find the Greeks. Cross the Indiana Border. The Broken Covenant cannot reach us there. This is Iskandar Kane, rightful pharaoh, and Gladiatrix, last of the hunters of Artemis. Head to Long Island Sound.” ”Something has been manipulating mythological villains since the dawn of time. In ancient times? It was Minos, it was Tezcatlipoca, it was Apophis and Niú Mówáng. But they’ve been coming back in full force recently. The Triumvirate, Luke Castellan, Gaia, the Pharaoh’s Assembly, the Champions of Othrys, the Víkingr and Shakpanna’s Exiles. This has happened before. But this time is different. This time, the mythologies have bled into each other.” Hidden Strings(Prodigy Math Game) “We all thought we were in the right. That we would get our happy ending. But the Stones were never found. The Academy was never opened. The animals never freed. The truth? We've been the pawns in a grand game of chess. ''Your ''grand game of chess, White Fang Ironwand. We know the Puppet Master isn’t the only one holding strings.” Persons of Interest(SCP) "You can't steal my name, my identity. Because you’re not me. You've lost sight of yourselves. Tell me the truth- have any of you really found Charles Ogden Gears?" "I hear them calling to me. 882. 914. The iron angels. The minds in the sky and the clockwork men. Please, I am not my whole. I am not the Broken God." "It's strange, actually, losing one’s powers. Though they were a hindrance all my life, it seemed as if they were a part of me. Really, the worst part is that just when I find my own, they are no longer my own." "The Insurgency was always the way to go. The Foundation was soft, the Coalition sadistic, and the Initiative overzealous. ‘We just wanted freedom,’ they told me. ‘No more secrets, no more hiding.’ But now- I can't imagine freedom in a world ruled by Delta Command." Purchased with Sacrifice(Beyonders) ”There are only two vales anymore. The kathoras have not bore fruit in years. They burned the seeds yesterday. Hundreds of piles of them, in what remained of Crookvale. As if that was there statement. This is what is left of the Amar Kabal.” “Compromise. That is the game that Maldor played so many years ago. Those who believed in it followed behind her, as she became his apprentice, his advisor, his ally. You say she is not a hero, but look around you. How many people has Rachel Woodruff saved by betraying the Rebellion?”